


Tough Love

by Storyofanotakuslife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, On Hiatus, Sports, Still Can't Tag, dorks being dorks, i love them so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofanotakuslife/pseuds/Storyofanotakuslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had been working with Erwin Smith for years at perfecting his fighting style before some shitty brat came in disturbed the peace, in so many ways. </p><p>(I suck at summaries)<br/>this has been abandoned. v sorry ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a bit slow but bear with me please? Comments and kudos bring me joy thanks for reading loves!!

I paced the dojo floor, my feet whispering quietly. An angry sigh escaped my lips. Erwin was late, again. This had been the third time this week alone. I glared at the finally opening door, only to be disappointed by some brown haired kid entering instead.   
The kid crashed into the room in a flurry of curse words and apologies. He stopped and looked around, not seeing who or what he wanted he turned to me.  
"Have you seen Erwin?" He's voice was smooth and had a deep quality to it with out being overly masculine.  
My glare came back as my eyes cut to the door, " No, shitty brows hasn't decided to make an appearance yet."   
He laughed, "shitty brows, that's got to be the best nickname for him ever, I mean his eyebrows are like caterpillars," he paused "that or captain America. Oh! I'm Eren by the way."  
I looked at him and gave a brief nod not hearing half of what the kid -Eren- had babbled on about. He had stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.   
"What?" I asked, my voice sharp.   
He seemed unfazed by my overall attempt to dissuade any conversation. With a grin that I assume is permanently glued to his stupid face, he asked me my name, then continued on to explain; that it's only right when someone tells you theirs, you give yours.   
I scowled at him," Levi, but I didn't ask for your name, you offered, brat. And what are you doing here anyway?"   
He hmmed happily at the new piece of information completely ignoring the look on my face.   
"Well I usually work with Erwin everyday from nine to noon but he called me this morning and told me to meet him here at noon instead." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was almost late cuz my sister tried to follow me and she can't know that I'm doing martial arts or she'd kill me. Then my brakes almost gave out going down hill and yeah." He stopped talking and smiled sheepishly, " Sorry."  
I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what, maybe that that sucked or maybe that that was too bad cuz afternoon was my time to train. Only the door opened and shitty brows finally came in.   
In unison both the brat and I told him he was late, again. It couldn't have been better if it had been planned. The look of speechlessness on eyebrows face was priceless. The brat thought so too at least that's what I assume considering he took a picture.   
Shitty brows laughed," I'm glad you two get along, you'll be working together from now on. But don't worry I'll still be here to help but I'm out of both of your age and skill levels so sparing with me won't help you plus if I'm fighting, I can't help you." He smiled like this was the best idea he had ever come up with, and honestly it probably was, but I didn't like it.   
"No Erwin I'm not sparing with some kid."   
"Hey I'm not a kid!" Yelped said kid," I'm not that much younger then you!"  
"How old do you think I am?"  
He hmmed,"25 or 26"  
"27, so you are a kid, kid. What are you 17, maybe?"   
He glared, " I'm 21."   
I ended that conversation with a noncommittal noise and a nod. I held back a smirk, looks like his smile isn't stuck on. Erwin watched the exchange with an amused look.   
"I know you two don't want to work with others but Pixis added training children to my mornings so that would mean I would only have afternoons so either we all work together or I spit up the afternoon hours between you both." He looked at both of us knowing full well what we would choose.   
Eren smiled his bright demeanor back at full force, " I'm game."   
He looked at me head on for the first time and I was struck silent by their odd blue-green color. I yanked my eyes away and murmured my agreement in what I hoped was my usual pissed off way.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this is chapter two I know its slow bear with me if will hwt better. Please leave comments and kudos they give me life.

Erwin smiled please that we agreed to his little arrangement. That was until I spoke up again.  
"So why couldn't the kid work with Mike? He always has free time. "   
Eren's face paled at his name and he shook his head fervently," Please oh god no! Please don't make me work with him again. He's so weird and he..." His eyes pleaded with me," please I swear I'm not a bad fighter, I learn quick , and I'll stay out of your way just don't make me work with him!"   
I sighed, knowing how he could be and didn't wish that on anyone, though I was curious as to what he didn't say.  
"Fine, I'll go along with this ridiculous idea of yours for now, Erwin."   
Eren smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. I looked away fearing the loss of my eyesight.   
"Can we start now? You've wasted enough of my time."   
Erwin chuckled," of course, start stretching."  
Eren nodded and pulled off his sweatshirt forcing his shirt to ride up his body. I caught a flash of tan, smooth muscles, just begging to be touched, licked. I caught myself and forced my eyes from his body to the floor and began my stretches. After about ten minutes of silence I could practically feel the kids awkward desire to speak, the fact he hadn't was notable, and very amusing. I decided to give him a break and told him he was allowed to talk. He gave a sigh of relief and asked what Erwin had planned for the day.   
Erwin smiled and explained how he wanted us to spar, to see how we would fair against each other. He also wanted to critic out movements in the midst of it to see what we needed to work on.   
I glanced at Eren from the corner of my eyes almost afraid. I didn't want to hurt him. He looked so small and so much weaker then me, that was until he pulled off his shirt. I had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping he clearly wasn't weak according to his muscle tone. I saw bruises, all in different stages of healing along with random scars, littered his light brown skin. He rolled he shoulders and grinned at me. With a quick look at Erwin to confirm that this was indeed happening I looked back at Eren who was a lot closer then before. He threw himself at me. His shoulder catching my middle and throwing me back. I glared at a laughing Erwin.   
"He's good, don't let his age fool you, and try not to get distracted. " he remarked.   
Eren looked at me and a slight panic crossed his features. He rushed over and offered me his hand.   
"I'm sorry, are you ok?" He looked sincere so I took his hand and let him help me stand up.   
Then I swept my leg out and knocked his ass to the floor. He sat there for a moment before laughing. Not a slight chuckle but he full out tossed his head back and let out a beautiful string of laughter. I stared at him dumbfound. He calmed down and looked up at me with amusement in his eyes.   
"I deserved that. " he said with a smile.   
Erwin chuckled, "ok you guys, get serious here."   
Eren nodded and pushed himself up standing as close as we were I could see how much taller he was then me. I thought about how I could use it to my advantage. He looked down at me his eyes bright, his lips moving in an inviting smirk.   
Hours later we both lay on the ground tired. Erwin was still laughing. I glared at him wanting nothing more then to go home and shower all this sweat off of me. Eren stood up and picked up his phone his eyes widening at the screen. After a couple clicks on the device, he apologized and said he had to leave and would, hopefully, see us tomorrow.   
I stood a moment later and gave a brief wave to eyebrows before walking out. In the parking lot I heard voices rising and falling.   
"Mikasa I'm not doing anything wrong!"   
"I thought we agreed no combat sports. It's not good for you."   
"No you agreed to that! And it's not like I'm gonna hurt someone!"   
"Eren, I'm just concerned about you. You started hiding stuff from me I didn't know what to think when I saw you bike outside of this place. How long have you been hiding this?"  
I could hear him sigh, "a couple months."  
"That long. Really? If you wanted to do it that bad why didn't you talk to me about it?" She paused, "did you say anything to you councilor?"   
He huffed," yes, I talk to my councilor, mother, she thought it was a great idea! Hanji said it might help with my anger, and she said she was impressed that I thought about it and that she wanted me to talk to her on a bi-weekly biases to make sure it's not setting me back. I'm not a kid anymore, Mikasa."   
If Hanji was his councilor it would make sense as to why he didn't want to work with her husband. Nothing would be private.   
After a moment I heard a car door close and then it pulled away. It rounded the corner and I went to continue walking only to hear a loud curse from Eren with a shrug I keep moving anyway. I walked toward him to see him staring and a motorcycle with a look of anger and horror.   
"Should I even bother asking?"   
He jumped at my voice, whirling around he stared at me for a moment.   
"Somebody clipped my breaks. Which explains why I almost died on my way down a hill." He scrubbed his face, "fuck"   
I looked at him, "does this happen often?"   
He shrugged, "more often then I'm comfortable with. Not that I'm surprised. Thanks to my dad most of this place hates me." He shook his head and pulled out his phone, "Armin, hey can you bring me, yeah, oh she's pissed. Oh, yeah, my breaks. Again. Thanks! Yeah. Cool, see ya in a few!"   
He hung up and sat down on the ground.   
"So who's your father?"   
He looked at me then shrugged, "The good doctor Jeager." His tone bitter and sarcastic.   
Then I understood, why his sister would be concerned about martial arts and the scars.   
Everyone in town knew about the experiments he tried, even before it all got out, just nobody knew how extreme they were. It was discovered he had been fucking with his own family, to extreme levels. Ended up killing his wife then disappearing leaving his fifteen year old son to take care of himself. The court aloud him to be emancipated and now everyone was all freaked out of him.   
I nodded wanting to ask what happened but didn't get the chance when a car pulled up and a cute little blonde jumped out.   
"Eren, I brought all the stuff you need to fix it!" He looked at me, "Oh! Hi, I'm Armin!"  
I nodded at him and watched as Eren pulled out a tool box and other shit from the trunk.   
"So why don't you get a car?" I asked figuring it would be harder to fuck with.  
He looked at me briefly almost shocked I was still there.   
"I don't like being confined. Plus, they are just as easy to mess with, if not more so."  
I nodded and went back to watching him. About a half an hour later he stood up and wiped off his hands.   
"Ok we should be good now."  
He put all the stuff back into his friends trunk and shut it.   
"So where'd you learn to do that ?" I asked.   
He smiled," I taught myself. It's gets expensive if you have to go in to have them fixed every few days so I learned how to do it on my own. I also learned how to fix most car problems, so my friends didn't have to worry about paying if stuff happens to their cars and what not." He shrugged and looked a bit sheepish.   
He grinned at his little blonde friend and ruffled his hair. The blonde batted his hands away with a short laugh.   
"I hope Eren wasn't a problem today." He spoke softly.   
Eren's eyes widened, "that's not my instructor, Armin!"  
Armin looked me over for a moment, "you're right he's far to young. Well maybe since I'm here I should talk to him. Does he know?"   
Eren paled, "your not my father Armin! No I didn't tell him he doesn't need to know but he probably guessed by now."he sighed, "I'm just happy that they let me in here though it's probably miss Hanji's doing."   
Armin shook his head and looked at me and smiled sweetly, "well it was nice to meet you! I'm gonna head out now Annie and I are going to study. Oh, do you know how did it?"  
Eren shrugged, "could be anyone but I bet it was Jean. He hated me all before everything came out."  
Armin sighed, "he doesn't hate you and he wouldn't try to kill you Eren."  
Eren just shrugged again and looked at me, "well I'm gonna leave now you probably shouldn't be seen with me." He smiled and waved.   
I watched him go confusion setting in, "isn't it my choice to be seen with him or not?" I asked myself.   
Erwin walked out at the moment he looked at me a moment, "don't start something with that boy unless your serious, he doesn't deserve that." He walked away after that.   
I huffed and ran a hand through my hair before getting in to my car.


End file.
